


harold,

by maryabolkonskaya



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Multi, mini golfing, this is just my lesbian self being as gay as possible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:04:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12293865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maryabolkonskaya/pseuds/maryabolkonskaya
Summary: Girlfriends Adrienne and Angelica try to figure out if Dolley is gay.





	harold,

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NoGenderOnMars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoGenderOnMars/gifts).



> la petite pomme: the little apple
> 
> angelica: renee elise goldsberry  
> adrienne: barrett doss  
> dolley: cynthia erivo
> 
> this was really an excuse to include all the gay stereotypes i could lmao

"Adri!" Angelica pokes her head out from the kitchen door when Adrienne walks into the shop for work that Monday. Adrienne is a waitress and cashier worker at La Petite Pomme, a coffee shop that she remembered going to when she a little girl. 

"Yes, dear?" Adrienne says, setting her backpack behind the counter and finding her apron on the hooks by the kitchen door. She gives Angie a small kiss since they were the only ones in the main shop area.

"We have someone new coming in today, name's Dolley. And," Angie says, smiling, "you're in charge of showing her around. She''ll be working with you since Laf left last month."

"Oh, thank goodness," Adrienne says. "You know I love this job, but working the counter on my own has been absolute hell." The reminder of her best friend who had decided to visit his family in France stings, but she was excited to meet the new girl.

"She should be coming in soon," Angie says, glancing at the door every few seconds. Adrienne kisses her before she goes back into the kitchen and touches her warm lips afterwards, blushing. They'd been dating for over a year, and yet even the smallest amount of affection made her flustered.

With that, Adrienne begins working: wiping down the counter, tables, and chairs; watering all the flowers outside and inside the shop; and sweeping the floor of what little dust and dirt had collected since yesterday. After about an hour the bell rang and Adrienne looks up to see a short girl walk into the shop. She looks up from her phone and when she sees Adrienne she smiles. 

The girl, who has a pixie cut and a small tattoo on her neck of a bird, asks, "This is La Petite Pomme, yes? I was recently hired and let's just say I'm not good with directions."

Adrienne grins and hopes she doesn't look overbearing. "Oh, you must be Dolley!"

"Yes," Dolley blushes slightly, "and I was told by Angelica that I should look for someone named Adrienne."

"Just your luck," Adrienne says as she props her broom against the counter, "because you're talking to her."

Dolley steps further into the shop and reaches out her hand. "Well, you already know my name, but I'm so glad to meet you."

Adrienne shakes her hand ( _soft, ~~~~_she notes, _and warm_ ) and smiles softly. "Let me show you around."

 

 

Adrienne closes the door of her apartment that evening and immediately pulls her phone out.

**cutepatoot: ANGiE**

**angeligay: ??**

**cutepatoot: THE NEW GIRL**

**cutepatoot: IS AN ACTUAL BLESSING**

**angeligay: omg**

**angeligay: get married**

**cutepatoot: u are my girlfriend??**

**angeligay: we're both poly**

**angeligay: do u see where i am going with this**

**cutepatoot: i have known her for one day omg**

**angeligay: okay but. marriage**

**cutepatoot: a n g i e**

**angeligay: a d r i**

**cutepatoot: i don't even know if she's not het**

**angeligay: wear a flannel and if she compliments u shes gay**

**cutepatoot: weak**

**cutepatoot: im wearing a beanie and vans too**

**angeligay: PERFECT**

 

  

 So, according to plan, Adrienne wears a classic red flannel with a tan beanie and vans the next day. Dolley is already behind the counter with her apron, her head ducked over the cash register, and when Adrienne squeezes behind her to grab her apron she hears a small gasp.

"Adrienne, I  _love_ your outfit!" Dolley is looking Adrienne up and down and when they make eye contact she blushes, turning back to the counter quickly.

"Thanks," Adrienne says, laughing quietly. 

"Adri?" A moment later Angie steps out from the kitchen and grabs her girlfriend from behind. Adrienne squeals and turns around, completely forgetting that Dolley is there as she kisses her partner happily. They separate and when Adrienne turns back around she grins at Dolley's red face.  

"I'm sorry," Dolley says, "I didn't mean to-"

"Hey," Angie says, "people have done worse when we hold hands. You're fine."

Adrienne nods and hopes that the look she gives Dolley is reassuring and not creepy. 

Dolley smiles softly. "Okay, good."

 

 

Adrienne's phone pings as she's pulling on her pajamas and, no surprise, it's from Angie.

**angeligay: so**

**angeligay: she Knows**

**cutepatoot: did u SEE her cute face omg**

**angeligay: y e s**

**cutepatoot: so like.. even if shes straight shes not a gross straight**

**angeligay: should we like.. let it soak in**

**cutepatoot: idk..**

**angeligay: we'll see how it goes**

**cutepatoot: lets GO**

 

 

The next week on Wednesday, Adrienne catches a break in the lunch rush and approaches Dolley.

"So, do you have a boyfriend? Girlfriend?" She says it in a way she hopes is not rude.

Dolley pauses. "Not currently. Had a boyfriend a few months ago, but..." She shakes her head and turns away. 

Adrienne leaves it at that.

 

 

**cutepatoot: she did not deny that she has had a girlfriend**

**cutepatoot: a ngie**

**angeligay: hmm**

**angeligay: boyfriend?**

**cutepatoot: had one a few months ago, bad break up i'm assuming, she didn't say much**

**angeligay: we should invite her out with us sometime**

**cutepatoot: MINI GOLFING  
**

**angeligay: UNFAIR  
**

**angeligay: U GOLFED IN HIGH SCHOOL  
**

**cutepatoot: BUT I WAS REALLY BAD**

**angeligay: S T I L L**

**cutepatoot: pwease**

**angeligay: i can see the face ur making**

**cutepatoot: ;***

**angeligay: .....fine**

**cutepatoot: YAY**

 

 

They meet at the course that Saturday. Dolley finds Adrienne and Angelica out in front and she waves when they see her. They all hug and buy their clubs and balls, and when they get to hole one Angelica talks to Dolley while Adrienne putts. 

"Do you have any partners? A boyfriend, girlfriend..." She trails off and Dolley sighs.

"I had a boyfriend a few months, but we had a bad breakup. Um, between then and now I had a girlfriend-" Angie sees Adrienne tense up and she putts the ball way too far, "-but we just broke up mutually, nothing bad."

"Your turn, dear," Adrienne says, and Angie putts the ball only three feet. Dolley grins and Adrienne looks at the short girl admiringly. Dolley catches her and blushes, her tongue peeking out from between her teeth softly. They both look away and Adrienne swears she can hear Angie cooing.

Dolley putts the ball straight to the hole, but it rolls around the rim and pops out on the other side. She groans and both Adrienne and Angie laugh quietly.

Adrienne putts the ball in on her second stroke and Angie frowns. "This is why I didn't want to mini golf with you."

"Do you golf?" Dolley asks.

"I did in high school, sometimes I go to the driving range on the weekend just to relieve stress. But I hardly ever go out and play a whole nine holes."

"I've always wanted to pick up a sport, but I've always been undecided. Is golf hard?"

Angie putts the ball completely past the hole, but it bounces off of the brick lined path and goes in the hole anyway. She cheers and Adrienne golf claps, making Dolley laugh. After Dolley putts and they walk to hole two, she continues talking while Angie putts.

"It's not terrible, the better you are at it the more fun it is for most people. I just like getting outside, really."

"We should go out sometime."

Angie putts, somehow hitting the ball off of the fake green, and she groans. Dolley bursts out laughing and quickly covers her mouth with her hand, and Angie glares at her, trying not to smile. 

Adrienne feels her heart expand in her chest and she looks between her girlfriend and friend lovingly.  _I could spend the rest of my life like this,_ she thinks.

 

 

**angeligay: that was gay**

**cutepatoot: yeah**

**angeligay: when are we asking her?**

**cutepatoot: give it time!**

**cutepatoot: but hopefully soon**

 

 

At work on Monday Adrienne greets Dolley with a hug, and when they break apart, their hands still around each other's waists, Adrienne swears Dolley leans in slightly. Adrienne breathes in deeply and catches a whiff of what she assumes to be Dolley's perfume, something sweet and light. However, Dolley rights herself quickly and hurriedly begins wiping the counter, but Adrienne stares at her for a moment. She shakes her head and grabs her apron, snatching the broom from under the counter and sweeping the floor. Angelica walks out from the kitchen a moment later and, noticing the tension, calls Adrienne into the kitchen.

They walk in together and as soon as they're around the corner Angelica grabs her arm and whispers harshly, "What the hell did you do?"

"Nothing!" Adrienne says, whisper-yelling. "We hugged when she came in and I thought she was going to kiss me, but she pulled away and started working."

Angie sighs and runs a hand around her ponytail. "We need to ask her."

"Ask me what?" Dolley peeks her head around the corner and frowns slightly when Adrienne and Angelica jump apart. "I know you were talking about me," she says, voice quiet and timid.

Adrienne opens her mouth, but Angie beats her to it. "We both like you. A lot."

Adrienne joins in. "Aaaaaand we wanted to know if you... yknow... wanted to date us. Both. At once."

"We're poly."

"Yeah."

Dolley's eyes are wide and she closes her open mouth. She looks around for a second, her cheeks red, and looks at Adrienne and nods. "Yes."

Adrienne's face heats up and she hugs her arms around herself tightly. She can feel Angie saying something beside her but her ears are ringing and she can't get grounded and-

"Hey." Dolley's hand is on her arm. Angie gently unwinds her arms from around her torso and holds her hands. "You good?"

"Yeah." Adrienne's voice comes out like a whisper and she leans forward into Dolley's arms, the shorter girl catching her. Angie, tall as she is, wraps her arms around both of them and soon Adrienne can feel the ground under her feet, the touch of Dolley's hands in the hair at the base of her neck, Angie's hands on her shoulders.

She eventually works herself out of the pile and when she sees Angie and Dolley standing side by side, holding hands, she laughs. She walks forward and kisses Dolley, just a peck, and the love in her eyes in enough for Adrienne to know.

 

 

The three are all tangled on Adrienne's couch later that evening, and when Dolley gets up to grab a water bottle from the kitchen during a commercial break Adrienne leans over to Angie and whispers, "Did we ever actually figure out if she was gay?"

"Well," Angie says, "we know she's not straight."

Dolley walks back in and as soon as she plops herself between the two girls she simply says, "I'm so gay."

"Mystery solved!" Adrienne cries, and Angie laughs as Dolley confusedly looks between them.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm gay


End file.
